the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Essene Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Slow Down = This power does not stop time, it merely slows things down. Only the Essene or people equipped with similar powers are aware of what is happening and immune to it. 2ND DEGREE -Rewind = This power is not the same as Step Back. Essene merely rewinds time for the last few minutes or hours. During this rewinding the Essene may move around but cannot engage with anyone or anything or the Rewind stops immediately. 3RD DEGREE -Chrono-Radar = The Essene can, at any time, see roughly ten minutes into the future. Most Essenes keep this power running continuously, allowing them to never get taken off-guard. 4TH DEGREE -Visions of the Past = Essene can gain visions of past events by visiting a certain place or touching certain items or people. -Chrono-Dodge = When fired upon an Essene can reflexively slow down time for the missiles coming at him. This is a 'flash power' that only lasts for a moment or two, but usually gives the Essene time to dodge most missiles thrown at him. 5TH DEGREE -Step Back = Essene can send himself backwards through time. The amount of time travel possible is dependent on the Essenes' power. The Essene will usually 'pop out' in roughly the same spatial spot in relation to the planet. 6TH DEGREE -Rapid Aging = By coming into physical contact with someone, an Essene can severally damage them by forcing their bodies to age prematurely. These ability does not work on beings who do not age, like Immortal Adepts. -Transport = Essene can take people or items with them through time. Or they can just touch them and send them through time. The touch must be prolonged if the person is resisting. 7TH DEGREE -Go Forward = Essene can travel forwards in time, same as the power Step Back in nature. 8TH DEGREE -Sense the Disturbance = Essene can sense when the time continuum 'nearby' has been messed. This can either be a location nearby or a segment of time near to the time the Essene is currently 'occupying.' 9TH DEGREE -Time Vortex = Essene can create a lasting wormhole within the time continuum, these things can either be made one-way (a traveler can only go one way but not back) or two-way. These vortexes usually take the form of glowing doorways made of irregular angles. These doorways usually last for days if not weeks, unless the Essene wills it to end sooner. 10TH DEGREE -Chrono-Sphere = The Essene can create a 'bubble' of space in which time has stopped or slowed down significantly. This can be used to trap opponents or save allies (a mortally wounded ally can be frozen in time until paramedics arrive, for instance). 11TH DEGREE -Chrono-Spy = -Essenes can "spy" on persons or locations by remaining "stuck" in the flux of the time continuum, existing simultaneously in two places in time at once (but neither fully, which causes them to appear ghost-like and immaterial). However, doing this requires concentration and time to prepare mentally. Afterwards they will be spent and tired. 12TH DEGREE -Age Control = -Essenes can control their own physical age (this is anatomy only, they still die after roughly 100 years if they don't advance in their Degrees). They can appear as a child, a teen, a young man or an old man. -Chrono-Regress = An Essene can rewind the time of an item by touching it. Rusted cars return to brand new models and old trees reform into young saplings. This cannot be used to raise the dead or undo magicks. 13TH DEGREE -Essene can transport entire locations back and forth through time. -Solid Doorway = Time Vortexes created by the Essene are now permanent, or at least they won't fade away unless the location they are in is destroyed. 14TH DEGREE -Time Loop = Essene can trap others in a time loop, ala Groundhog Day. -Rewind Age = Essene can rewind his physical age, effectively making himself immortal. 15TH DEGREE -The 25th Hour = There is something Essenes call the 25th hour? It's supposed to be some sort of cosmic backflap to time that forms its own dimension, a sort of pocket-dimension within our own. Most physical things in our section of this reality are still there (buildings, trees, etc.) but not people or animals because they are too inconsequential to be represented. Essenes use this place for refuge and keeping supplies. -Time Lord = Essene zip back and forth at a moments notice through time, see in multiple times at once (same location, but witness different events at once in that location's timeline) and can 'reach' through time to affect things while remaining in a separate point of time.